Casthalia Lorahila
Elfka wysokiego rodu. Czarodziejka i łowczyni nagród. Ma 115 lat. Wygląd Szczupła, młoda i piękna. Ma zimnobłękitne oczy, bladą cerę i blond włosy do ramion. Rzadko się uśmiecha, a jeśli już, to jej uśmiech jest bardzo delikatny. Mierzy 170,7 cm przy wadze 54,9 kg. Gdy rzuca zaklęcia lub wykonuje Pieśń Ostrza, jej oczy lśnią błękitnym blaskiem, na cielie zaś pojawiają się mistyczne wzory o takim samym blasku i kolorze. Charakter Zimna, spokojna, opanowana. Zawsze ma plan do dalszego działania. Jeśli coś zmusi ją do impulsywnej reakcji, to wymyśla plan w locie. Nie jest duszą towarzystwa, rzadko kogoś lubi a jeszcze rzadziej się do kogoś przywiązuje. Mimo to jest dobroduszna i lubi pomagać innym, jednak woli robić to tylko wtedy, gdy osiągnie przy tym jakieś korzyści (niekoniecznie materialne). Okąd opuściła miejsce, w którym się wychowała nie pozostała w jednym miejscu na stałe. Posiada subtelne poczucie humoru, ale nieczęsto je okazuje. Charakter D&D 5ED: Chaotyczny Dobry. "Jestem niczym jezioro skute lodem. Cicha i spokojna, by nagle załamać się pod tobą i utopić w zimnych odmętach" Historia 63 dnia 7 miesiąca 212 roku srebrny smok Medrisdys, przechadzając się w postaci elfa po lasach Gór Błękitnych, odnalazł niemowlę - elfią dziewczynkę. Miała ona przy sobie jedynie zdobiony flet, wyglądający trochę jak sztylet przeplatany liśćmi. Smok zaniósł dziewczynkę do wioski leśnych elfów Filren Aethel, która leży nieopodal miejsca, w którym znalazł dziecię. Tamtejsza społeczność stwierdziła, że dziewczę należy do wysokiego rodu i nie może być potomkiem którejkolwiek z okolicznych rodziń. Medrisdys chciał zostawić niemowlę w opiece Babci Kalnadrielli, najstarszej kobiety w wiosce. W jej chatce jednak wyczuł od dziewczynki niesamowitą moc. Zaciekawiony tym wrodzonym talentem do magii postanowił, że sam zaopiekuje się małą elfką i nazwał ją Casthalia Lorahila, co w języku elfów oznacza: "Znaleziona przy drzewie, córka smoka". Bo bezskutecznej próbie przekonania smoka, by nadał jakieś bardziej kreatywne imię, Kalnadriella zastrzegła sobie, że to ona nada jej "dorosłe" imię, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. To imię pochodzi z języka smoków i brzmi Zhyrakhri (Ta, która szuka swego przeznaczenia). Dzieciństwo Casthalii nie odbiegało od standardów życia leśnych elfów, może z wyjątkiem tego, że mieszkała w smoczej jaskini. Nauki czytania, pisania i wiedzy ogólnej pobierała w szkółce przy świątyni Dwojga Bóstw. Tam też poznała swoich pierwszych znajomych. Dzietność elfów nie jest duża, więc dzieci w wiosce było tylko kilkoro (choć przez 100 lat wioska rozrosła się w małe miasteczko). Młoda elfka zaprzyjaźniła się bliżej z 3 współuczniami: - Galraonem, szlachetnym i dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem, który później został Ryczerzem Lasu. Casthalia często pojedynkowała się z nim by oboje mogli rozwijać swoje umiejętności walki. - Arbaleth, skromną i uprzejmą dziewczyną, która miała niesamowity talet do gotowania i wypieków. Aktualnie wraz z rodzicami prowadzi karczmę "Tchórzliwy Leopard". - Pfilanderia, łobuzica w tej małej paczce przyjaciół. Niesforna i krnąbrna, ale dla drogich jej osób zrobi wszystko. Gdy zaczęła dorastać poczuła więź z naturą. Dołączylą do kręgu druidów nieopodal Filren Aethel. Medrisdys przekazał Casthalii tajniki Sztuki. Dla niego samego magia jest czymś naturalnym i brakuje mu magicznego wykształcenia, ale zrobił co mógł, a dziewczyna zrozumiała możliwie najwięcej. Smok zdobył dla niej wiele ksiąg traktujących o Sztuce, by mogła lepiej pojąć jego nauki. Podczas treningów kontroli czarów obudziło się jej ukryte dziedzictwo - dawna, elfia magia, zwana "Pięśnią Ostrza". Wtedy też odczuła pragnienie odnalezienia swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Zhyrakhri ceni sobie mądrość i doświadczenie mieszkańców Filren Aethel, zwłaszcza Babci Kalnadrielli oraz jej nauczycieli z lat pacholęcych: Albastona (kapłana Sehanine Księżycowego Łuku) i Daemandyiny (kapłanki Corellona Larethiana) (Są oni małżeństwem i opiekunami świątyni Dwojga Bóstw). Im bardziej Casthalia posuwała się w latach tym bardziej chciała odszukać swoich rodziców (lub chociaż poznać ich los). Wiele razy rozmawiała o tym z Medrisdysem oraz zaufanymi osobami z miasteczka. Wszyscy oni pomagali jej w przygotowaniach do wędrówki i poszukiwań. Młoda elfka musiała jakoś zarabiać na życie, a także chciała zyskać kontakty i znajomości w jak najwyższych warstwach społecznych królestwa Vorulii. Postanowiła skorzystać z wielu umiejętności, które zyskała bawiąc się w lesie, w górach czy pojedynkując się z przyjaciółmi i przybranym ojcem. Została miejskim łowcą nagród. Łapała przestępców, zaczynąjąc od pospolitych rzezimieszków, kończąc na kilku poważnych i podłych łotrach. Nauczyła się włamywać i rozbrajać pulapki, a także korzystać ze swojej urody i elokwencji. Często dzięki magii mogła zrobić więcej, niż przeciętny łowca nagród, jednak wolałą, by Sztuka była jej asem w rękawie i nie używała jej pochopnie i często. 15 lat błąkała się po miastach ludzii, lecz nawet kontakty ze szlachtą i dostęp do ich bibliotek nie pozwoliły jej odnaleźć wielu wskazówek. W tym czasie w Vorulii miał miejsce duży przewrót polityczny. Morcades Powrócił po 20 latach, dzień po śmierci Galratha, na czele floty czarnych statków wiozących Żelazny Legion, legendarną kompanię najemniczą. Wraz z nimi zajął Stasskhran, wycinając w pień znalezionych członków rodziny królewskiej i ich popleczników. Od tej pory rządzi żelazną ręką w centrum królestwa, czekając na sprzyjający czas do zdobycia reszty kraju. Rządy Morcadesa nie są dobrym czasem dla Casthalii. Zlecenia zaczęły być silnie nacechowane politką nowego władcy, w więzieniach zaczęto zamykać niewinnych lub takich, którzy ośmielili się wyrażać nieprzychylnie o uzurpatorze. Zarabianie na krzywdzie innych stoi w sprzeczności z jej dobrym charakterem. W mieście Bjorfurt znalazła list gończy na krasnoluda Fargrimma Ornamasha, który był poszukiwany za kradzież. Nagrodą za dostarczenie złodzieja do więzienia Brander było 50 złotych monet. Korzystając z nieprzytomności więźnia elfka przeszukała jego rzeczy i znalazła starą mapę. To skłoniło ją do refleksji nad dalszym losem brodacza - być może on również szuka swojego dziedzictwa? Sytuacja w więzieniu zmieniła jej tok myślenia jeszcze bardziej - dawni żołnierze króla, przypadkowe elfy wysokiego rodu oraz mag (jak się dowiedziała - więzień polityczny) trzymani w tragicznych warunkach i w kiepskim stanie nie pozwolili Casthalii nie zadziałać w imieniu wyższego dobra. Jeszcze tej samej nocy postanowiła uwolnić więźniów i przyłączyć się do przeciwników Morcades. Los jej sprzyjał - jeden z młodych strażników więzienia wpadł na podobny pomysł. Tutaj zaczyna się teraźniejszość. Zdolności Zaklęcia czarodziejskie Pieśń Ostrza Szermierka Skradanie się Widzenie w ciemności Odporność na oczarowanie i niepodatność na uśpienie Elfii trans Kontakty w środowisku łowców nagród Gra na instrumencie (flet) Zaklęcia Księga zaklęć Casthali zawiera następujące czary: Cantripy - Zamrażające Ostrze (Freezing/Booming Blade) - Promień Zimna (Ray of Frost) - Kuglarstwo (Prestidigitation) - Lodowy Rozprysk (Icy/Poison Spray) - Chill Touch - Message Poziom 1: - Lodowy Sztylet (Ice Knife) - Zbroja Maga (Mage Armor) - Uśpienie (Sleep) - Upiorny Śmiech Tashy (Tasha's Hideus Laughter) - Magiczny Pocisk (Magic Missile) - Śnieżna Tarcza (SnowflakeShield) - Wykrycie Magii (Detect Magic) - Piórkospadanie (Feather Fall) - Znajomość Języków (Comprehend Languages) - Tarcza (Shield) - Znalezienie Chowańca (Find Familiar) Poziom 2: - Rój Śnieżek Snilloca (Snilloc's Snowball Swarm) - Unieruchomienie Osoby (Hold Person) - Niewidzialność (Invisibility) - Rozmycie (Blur) - Ostrze Cienia (Shadow Blade) - Zobaczenie Niewidzialnego (See Invisibility) Poziom 3: - Błyskawica (Lightning Bolt) - Przesłanie wieści (Sending) - Lodowe strzały (Freeze/Flame Arrows) - Rozproszenie Magii (Dispel Magic) - Kula Ognia (Fireball) - Latanie (Fly) - Fala Przypływu (Tidal Wave) - Kontrzaklęcie (Counterspell) Poziom 4: - Doskonalsza Niewidzialność (Greater Invisibility) - Wodna Sfera (Watery Sphere) - Polimorfia (Polymorph) Poziom 5: - Uderzenie Stalowego Wichru (Steel Wind Strike) <- Ajotpe może przetłumacz to jakoś ładnie. - Stożek Zimna (Cone of Cold) Dobytek Sakiewka z pieniędzmi. Kieł Księżyca (magiczny rapier) Długi łuk Amulet z łusek srebrnego smoka Zdobiony flet (rodzinna pamiątka) Ćwiekowana skórznia Księga zaklęć Berło stabilności Różdżka Magicznych Pocisków Zdobyta księga zaklęć Płaszcz Elfów Magiczne eliksiry Medal (Amulet ochrony +1) Cytaty - "Tchkrazzkru'anazshirr" ("Kurczak w cieście na ostro" w języku smoczym.) - "Kapłan wchodzi do świątyni..." (Gdy Belchior wparował do świątyni z krzykiem zaraz po rytuale wskrzeszenia "Tariana".) - "Na Bahamuta i Corellona" (Gdy zbytnia porywczość lub brak taktu towarzyszy przegina pałę goryczy.) - "Porozmawiaj z nią, na pewno przez ten caly czas brakowało jej towarzystwa" (Na kilka chwil przed śmiercią "Tariana".) - Na krasnoludach zawsze można polegać. (Bez ironii.) Ciekawostki link do wizerunku by tjota: https://tjota.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Malin-Akerlind-500760947 Kupiec Alamundo jest jej winny 10 sztuk złota. Jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i sekretna miłość, Galraon, podarował jej rapier. Nadal ma go ze sobą i odda go tylko temu, kto zrobi z niego dobry użytek. (Casthalia zostawiła go w jaskini Medrisdysa, gdy skończyła się wojna domowa.) Podczas swojej krótkiej kariery łowcy nagród korzytała z magii tylko w ostateczności lub gdy nikt jej nie widział. Przez kilka dni znajomości z drużyną rzuciła w walce więcej zaklęć niż przez ostatnie 15 lat. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które chce zrobić po znalezieniu rodziców, to zabranie ich do elfiego miasteczka, w którym się wychowała. Głównie po to, by spróbowali niesamowitych wypieków Arbaleth, jej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. "Poranek na szczytach gór" to utwór, który najbardziej lubi grać. Nie lubi bakłażanów. Zaczarowała gobliński samogon, który Fargrimm i Belchior chcieli wypić, by ten im lepiej smakował. Nic im o tym nie powiedziała. W rzeczywistości trunek był paskudny. Chciała pozbyć się magicznego dywanu przez spalenie go. Niestety palił się zbyt wolno. Na szczęście pod ręką był kapłan, który był w stanie ją wskrzesić. Używa kombinacji Polimorfii i Piórkospadania do szybkiej podróży.Kategoria:BG Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Kły Vorulii